You and I are fools
by 16RedPhoenix19
Summary: She smiled as she gripped the paper hard. "It's not only you. You and I are fools Shinichi, remember that." And the next thing she knew, she was crying.


**Title: **You and I are fools.

**Category: **Detective Conan

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Type: **Alternate Universe

**Word Count: **1, 470

**Author: **16RedPhoenix19

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I am a long time fan of Detective Conan, though as for making fanfictions, this would be my very first time. This idea popped into my mind yesterday and decided to write it. Every chapter title is a song so that means, as you are reading the fic, as much as possible, please listen to the song. Thanks! _(You can see the artist of the song at the very end of this chapter, sorry, I have to.)_

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan is owned by the genius Gosho Aoyama. The songs used in this story are not mine. So basically, I don't own anything, in exception of plot of course. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER I: **_**My Little Princess**_

* * *

"You're going back to Japan?"

Without looking away at the window, Ran silently nodded in reply ignoring the evil glare of her best friend, Sonoko.

"Mom asked me to go there after all."

"But-"

"It's just two months you know. It wouldn't kill you." She said as she turned and touched the necklace, she smiled as she breathed deeply inhaling the wisps of air in the bedroom.

"I'm just asking why you didn't tell me that you were leaving tomorrow morning." Sonoko asked with an eyebrow raised.

It had been a long time since Ran decided to study overseas. It was an offer she accepted. The school where she's studying right now had seen her potentials in Karate and offered her to study there and enhance more of her skills. She was hesitant at first, but eventually accepted it when her mother insisted Ran to do so.

"I've told you already, Mom called me and asked if I could go and spend two months there and you weren't listening." Ran insisted.

Sonoko sighed. "Alright, am sorry, okay? Just take care and call me if you have a problem huh?"

"Okay, promise." Ran replied turning off the light.

**~A day after~**

**T**he sun shined brightly and he was smiling.

Yes, _he _was smiling. _Kogorou Mouri _was smiling.

With just a few minutes to go his lovely daughter will be arriving. All thanks to the woman who was near at the coffee table reading a newspaper, Kisaki Eri, his wife.

He stood beside the desk and briefly caught the sight of the words imprinted on the window, _Mouri's Detective Agency_. It looked old, thin scratches and the sight of being eradicated was seen. He drew out a light breath and touched the pristinely cleaned glass window.

"Your daughter will be arriving soon." Eri spoke breaking the silence. Kogorou turns and withdraws his hand.

"I know. That's why I'm waiting." He replied.

"You should be grateful enough that I insisted her in coming here." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"But you were the one who insisted her in going there." He mocked.

She laughed. _This man never changes_. She thought and replied a shocking suggestion.

"How about I cook _Manjū_? A friend of mine gave me a recipe." And she headed herself towards the kitchen.

Kogorou turned again, the smile on his face were replaced with nervousness. "How about I make that? You can just give me the recipe-"

"Man like you shouldn't be in the kitchen."

"But-"

"No buts. By the time ran comes, Manjū is already finished." She said winking.

_Man like me? Or maybe woman like you is the one who shouldn't be in the kitchen. _He sighed and smiled. _Well, I guess it wouldn't be that bad after all. _

DING DONG!

And the door creaked open.

* * *

_Japan has sure changed a lot. Beika was never like this before. _

Ran thought as she was riding a taxi going to her house. It was past eight o' clock in the morning and the sun was shining brightly as if it was welcoming her back to Japan.

"It seems that you are here for other reason." The driver, looking at the rearview mirror spoke.

"Huh?" Ran said bewildered.

"From this day onwards, you'll feel happiness. But later on, you'll feel sadness."

She was shocked. What's wrong with this man?

"Excuse me but-"

"Whatever happens, accept the bitter reality of life. Be strong and don't cry. I'm pretty sure _he _wouldn't want you to do that."

"_He_? Who is he? What do you mean-" She tried to ask questions and the next thing she knew, the engine stopped, and it stopped on her destination. It was soon, a_ll too_ _soon_.

"Remember what I said. Adios!"The driver said waving a little with a smile on his face.

She sighed in confusion. _What in the world does it mean?_ With trembling fingers, she picked up the bag and walked towards the stairs going to a simple but meaningful room in her life.

She touched the tip of the doorbell. She took a deep breath and smiled.

_Mom, Dad, I'm home._

DING DONG!

And the door creaked open.

* * *

**H**e almost fell out from the chair. **S**he burned the food she was cooking.

**B**ut none one of them mind. Because all they know,

_Ran is here._

No. Erase.

_Ran is here?_

No. Backspace.

_Ran is here! _

Yes! Enter!

**R**an walked towards her father who was surprised. Leaving a distance of a meter, she spoke cheerfully,

"Hey Dad, it's me!"

Kogorou, completely engulfed with happiness, ran to her daughter and enveloped her with a bear hug. He was crying like a baby, Ran in return, smiled and hugged him back.

**FLASHBACK: PHONE CALL**

"_You do know how your father misses you so much right?" Her mother said with a tone of sadness in her voice._

"_I know mom, but-" She wanted to explain as much as she could but her mother stopped her._

"_If you can't do it for me, then do it for your father." And her mother hung up. Leaving her no choice but to get a plane ticket and get herself ready for a two month-vacation in her hometown._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Come on Dad, you're like a baby." Ran laughed.

"But-"

"Stop it honey, give me now my daughter." Eri said with a bright smile on her faceas she too, envelope Ran with a hug. She was happy, no, she was more than happy.

"Ran,"

"Yes mom?"

"I've prepared a Manjū especially for you." Ran simply nodded and break free from the hug as her mother ran to the kitchen and started preparing the food.

**T**he smell of burnt bean paste was spreading in the living room, the food looks unappealing but she took a bite. It tasted awful but Ran kept it in her self. She doesn't want to be the same with the two people there, arguing about how bad the cooking of her mother was.

She smiled and looked at what she tasted.

_I'm home and right now, again, I'm a little princess._

* * *

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

* * *

The song used is **My Little Princess **by **TVXQ**. No credits to me. :)

So how about you go and review? No flames please.

Read and review please! Thanks!


End file.
